


epic tales of a forest nymph BAYBE!!!!!!

by sundropmeadows



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, alt title: pansy becomes sonic, honks my clown nose, i couldnt be bothered to write anymore character tags, interpret ANY of the stuff between trevor and pansy as ship and i will OBLITERATE YOU, this is my first fic!!! be wary of any mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundropmeadows/pseuds/sundropmeadows
Summary: after being outed as a forest nymph, local theorist escapes to this place called """""""""""the habitat""""""""  by the orders of her aunt. whatever could happen????? :-)





	epic tales of a forest nymph BAYBE!!!!!!

Thump. Thump. Thump. THUDTHUDTHUDTHU-  
That's all Pansy heard while running away from the mob that was chasing her. That and the mob's cacophony of screeches. Desperately covering her ears, she ran faster.  
As Pansy ran, she heard the mob shouting get quieter and took her hands off her ears. Little did she know, there was a person(?) running beside her.

"Running away from the mob as wel-HEY!" ??? exclaimed as they were practically dragged by Pansy.  
"Yes. Now hurry before the mob catches up!" Pansy shouted grabbing the stranger by the hand and pulling them along.  
"I DIDN'T EVEN GET YOUR NAME YET!" the person screeched, trying to keep up with her.  
"Pansy Morrows. You?" She asked.  
"Trevor GarboooooAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed, dragged along by Pansy.

Upon arriving to the supposed "habitat", they noticed a place where they are supposed to "sign-in" . After running from a mob, that was one of the last things they wanted to do. Alas, they did it anyways.  
When entering the building, they were greeted by a tall, shadowy figure.  
"Ah,wealcom to the hab-HOALY TEETH WHAT HAOPPEND TO YUO TWO!!" The Figure exclaimed.  
"We barely escaped from a mob-"  
"-Together!" Trevor interrupted.  
"Quiet." Pansy hissed and flicked him on his temple.  
"Ow!" He cried, rubbing the afflicted area with his hand.  
"AAaanyways, pleams sign hear!" They solemnly giggled, holding a pen and book out.

Apprehensively, Pansy took the pen and signed her name, along with Trevor.

.....Well, this was going to be the start of a long journey between the two teens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the author, sundropmeadows, but you can just call me sundrop.  
This is my first time writing a fic, I hope you enjoyed it!  
I'll make sure to keep a somewhat regular schedule and update as much as I can!  
That's all (for now)  
Thanks for reading,  
sundrop :-)


End file.
